I'm Sorry
by FeminerdyPotato
Summary: Enjolras reflects on one night he spent at the bar. E/È, rated T for drinking.


A/N: I'm baaaaack! Didja miss me?

Disclaimer: If I'd written Les Mis, would I be on ? Plus, if I'd written The Brick, it'd be around 500 pages shorter.

* * *

Adrian was never the bar-frequenting type, preferring to stay home and read or review his Psychology paper for college for the fiftieth time. Tonight, however, R had convinced him to come along with his friends to karaoke night at the Musain, their favorite hangout.

"R, I've told you twenty-seven times exactly that I don't have to drink to have fun."

"You need to loosen up, maaaaan." R was almost drunk, his alcohol endurance of a greater height than any of theirs.

"Shut up, R." snapped Adrian to his boyfriend. Honestly, he sometimes didn't know why he even tried.

"Baaaad things are coming your way if you don't drink." R muttered in response, downing another concoction in one gulp.

"All right, next for the singing are Adrian Enjolras-" A loud cheer erupted from the group, causing Julien Courfeyrac to pause on stage to let the catcalls and laughter to die down before he continued.

"Aaaaand... Èponine Thènardier!" A narrow slip of a girl, wearing a quite revealing dress and strappy hooker shoes, stepped out of the crowd and onto the stage.

"I'm going to f-"

"Language, Ep!" Courf called, causing the crowd to laugh. The entire crowd knew of the foul language that somehow left Courf's mouth.

"Fine. I'm going to murder you, Julien Courfeyrac." Èponine smiled sweetly at the crowd, causing a slight thrill to flood Adrian's heart... And he didn't know why.

"Well, Adrian, get on up there!" R's drunken voice ensured that a) he wouldn't be remembering this tomorrow, and b) Adrian's performance would be on the internet before the night was over.

"I agree with Èponine, Courf, you're going to be dead before the night is over." Adrian called through clenched teeth, walking slowly toward the stage.

"And the song?" Èponine smiled flirtily at Courf, causing Adrian to feel sick. Before him and R had gotten together, R had sworn that Enjolras was asexual for some reason, which he wasn't, he just didn't see the need her for a relationship.

Courf smirked at the couple standing onstage, causing Adrian to turn to Èponine and mutter "Wanna help me kill him after?"

"You hold him, I operate the knife." she replied, not an ounce of joking in her voice.

"The song will be 'Honey and the Bee' by Owl City." Adrian and Èponine let out a collective groan at the title of the song, a cheesy love song that Jehan was absolutely in love with and had blasting through the speakers every single time they go to his apartment.

"Sh-"

"Language, Ep!" Courf called, getting another peal of laughter from the crowd.

"Crap." she amended, taking a fresh hold on the mic. "Okay, let's get this over with." Adrian nodded in reply, taking the other mic from Courfeyrac before the music began to play.

"Don't remind me  
That some days I'm the windshield  
And other days I'm just a lucky bug.  
As cold iron rails leave  
Old mossy trails  
Through the countryside." Adrian sang out, his voice harmonizing perfectly with the music.

"The crow and the bean field  
Are my best friends  
But boy, I need a hug..."

"Boy, I need a hug." Èponine interjected as the female, smiling at Adrian.

"Cuz my heart stops without you  
There's somethin' about you  
That makes me feel alive." The two moved together in some sort of dance, the cordless microphones moving with them.

"If the green left the grass on the other side..." Adrian began the chorus, the two bouncing around together on the stage in time to the music.

"I would make like a tree and leave." The words sounded perfect coming out of Èponine's mouth.

"But if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide?" Enjolras wasn't just singing any longer, him phrasing the question without missing a beat in the music.

"Who knew the other side could be so green?" was all Èponine responded with.

"Don't remind me  
I'm a chickadee in love with the sky  
But that's clearly not a lot to crow about.  
Cuz when the stars silhouette me  
I'm scared they'll forget me and flicker out." Ep smiled, the hand that wasn't gripping the mic resting on his chest.

"I taste honey but I haven't seen the hive  
Yeah I didn't look, I didn't even try.  
But still my heart stops without you  
There's something about you  
That makes me feel alive."

"If the green left the grass on the other side..."

"I would make like a tree and leave."

"But If I reached for your hand would your eyes get wide?" The same perfectly phrased question as before.

"Who knew the other side could be so green?"

"We are honey and the bee." Adrian sang softly, the tone of his voice matching the music almost flawlessly.

"Backyard of butterflies surrounded me!" The music upped speed, causing them to dance even more.

"I fell in love with you like bees to honey!"

"So let's up and leave the weeping to the willow tree."

"And pour our tears in the seeeeeeeeeeea." Èponine finished the verse, smiling softly at him.

"I swear  
There's a lot of vegetables out there  
That crop up for air  
Yeah I never thought  
We were two peas in a pod  
That suddenly bloomed  
And I'll always love you."

"Oh, I'll always love you, too." Èponine promised, no longer singing.

"If the green left the grass on the other side..." They lapped back into the chorus, the music slightly slower.

"I would make like a tree and leave."

"But If I reached for your hand would your eyes get wide?"

"Who knew the other side could be so green?"

"If the green left the grass on the other side..."

"I would make like a tree and leave."

"But if I reached for your hand would your eyes get wide?"

"Who knew the other side could be so green?"

"And if I reached for your hand for the rest of my life..."

"Who knew the other side could be so green?" Èponine's lips met his with a smile from her as the last strains of music played out, her fingers dropping the mic and threading through his.

"R, wait!"

"It's _Grant_, and I can't believe you." R had run off, probably to get as drunk as he could before he passed out in the floor and had to be carried back to his house by Adrian.

"R, it was all her! I never thought... I didn't want..."

"Yeah, right, you never. You can explain away all you want, but it didn't take nothing away." The pain in R's eyes was visible even from five feet away.

"R..."

"It's Grant now, Enjolras." Tears slowly filled Adrian's eyes. Calling each other 'R' and 'Enj' had been their thing. "And we're through. I'm sorry." Adrian walked off down the hall, his eyes damp and swollen with unshed tears.

"Break-up?" Èponine was less sexy outside of the sparkling lights. The dress was covered with a modest jacket, the heels in her hand, her make up less harsh against her tan skin.

"Yeah... a little." Adrian closed his eyes, Èponine's presence helping more than any amount of alcohol would.

"Let's go get you a drink. I'm friends with the bartender." Ep's smile was real, not the fake, seductive smirks she gave the audience she gave the audience to go along with her image.

"Nah, that won't help me any."

"Sure it will. Absinthe always helps."

"You're sounding like R."

"That your ex?" Èponine seemed like she knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah..." He didn't dare say what they were both thinking.

"My fault?" Èponine knew it was, and she regretted it. "I can talk to him if you want."

"He'll forget it by morning." Combeferre reassured him, clapping him on the back and tipping his head back to swallow a drink.

"Nah, he won't. He'll remember it. Pain is an easy thing to remember, and so is embarrassment."

"I'm sorry, Adrian, it's all my fault." Her eyes teared up slightly, no other sign of emotion crossing her face.

"Nah, it's not, really. It's my fault for not shoving you off me."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for everything!" Her hands flew to his shoulders, him swiping them off. "Sweetie, I-"

"Èponine." Courf placed an arm around her shoulders, guiding her away from Adrian before she did something stupid.

"It's all my fault they've broken up."

"Èponine, you couldn't have known. I'm sorry." He embraced the other girl, causing her to start crying into his shoulders.

* * *

"She had a rough, partying exterior, but inside she just wanted to be loved." The end of Courf's speech snapped Enjolras back to reality.

Four years had passed since the breakup, and things between him and R weren't exactly going great. In fact, they were worse than ever.

Little Gav was perched on the pew next to them, the black tuxedo he was wearing purchased with some of Courf's money. He could hardly be considered small anymore, at any rate, age sixteen was a little too old to fit on to fit on Courf's lap.

"She loved her brother, her sister, and her friends. In some ways, I feel like she could never intentionally hurt someone." Courf wrapped his speech up, blinking the tears out of his eyes before he returned to his seat. "And I loved her."

Adrian rose, trying his hardest not to let the cracks show in his marble exterior.

"Well, I didn't really know Èponine that well outside of the fact that she knew R and that they'd briefly dated... But now I know that Èponine Thènardier was the sort of person who would give her life for her friends or her siblings... and that she did." He paused there, unable to go on. Instead he turned around and faced the coffin with her in it, her looking all too perfect. "I'm sorry I blamed you. And I'm sorry I never let it go." Èponine was wearing a long white dress, lacy on the sleeves and blending in with the other scars on her smaller-in-death body.

She was without makeup, and he liked that. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before it was too late."


End file.
